Look How Far The Damned Have Fallen
by RawrTheDinoLycan
Summary: As the time of humanity burns to ashes Vampires have come out of shadows of our everyday world, now ruling in the light, with their cattle as 'pets'. KanamexZero BDSM YAOI Mpreg Maybe Dom/Sub Kinkieness
1. 1: Burn to Ashes, Withered with Time

Kitty: Hey everyone, as said in my profile I cannot update _My December _until my computer quits being a bitch. Thank you to all those who told me to write this story! Oh and **THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVOURITED MY DECEMBER (AND ME) I LOOOOOOOVE YOU! YOU GIVE ME REASONS TO LIIIIIIIIIVE!**

*cough* Love you?

**Dis**Claimer: Me no own Vampire Knight. Me broke as fuck. Plus there no hot vampy smex in Vampire Knight… Me no own. *cries in the corner*

Claimer: I OWN THIS PLOT AND I HAVE RABIES SO DON'T FUCK WITH ME!

Warnings: BDSM, Yaoi, Kinky Vampire Sex, Maybe Mpreg, Extreme Violence, and Angst (not too much though *sneaky eyes*)

Also, a nice piece of information. I recently got a PM from someone saying:

"u fucked up bitch! u dont deserve to live! the trash u rite is so fucked up and ur gross. go to a syke ward u insane freak. men dont go 2gether freak. no wonder your friend killed himself! go slit ur wrists u emo bitch!..."

It went on to say some things about my writing skills and my family. Please don't send me messages like this. If you don't like my story then don't read it. I realize this may be offensive but that's no reason to be a jackass. AND DON'T TALK ABOUT THE DEAD YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! Danke!

Enjoy the story!

_HiImaLineImaLineFearMehBetch_

On the Earth there exist many creatures, such as: tigers, bears, snake, etc. but one species stands above them all, the species who have always though themselves superior. _Humans._ The mortal creatures who believe themselves immortal, who believe that there are none who are of greater importance then they, and for centuries they have ruled the world without contest.

Oh, how sweetly horrible things have changed.

For even as the humans strutted about without fear of desecration there were those who held the power to snuff out the lives of those weak and frail creatures. The ones who walked among the shadows since the beginning of time before finally appearing among the light, in human societies but still they kept their disguises of humanity. They blended into human ways and weaved themselves into their lives. With their gorgeous bodies and sly ways they have lived among their food. _Vampires. _

Well, that was how things used to be at least. Now, however, the days were humans were simply manipulated from the shadows have passed. Vampires now walked unchallenged among the streets of cities, their human pets struggling to keep up with their Masters, their eyes dead and dulled while scars decorate their necks in the most morbid of fashions. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

At the height of their empire, when all flamed fortune around them, they lost control and now settle among the new ways as nothing but ash.

Oh, how they all have fallen.

No one can pin point exactly when it all began (well, no _human_ can anyways), it seems the knowledge of what they used to be has withered away with the passing time. There was no great battle, no documented take over. All that's clear is that the vampires now reign supreme and unwavering in their ruling of the mortals; who they treat as little more than cattle and pets.

Of course there are the ones who view themselves as above it all, a few choice vampiric families see the capturing of humans as barbaric; instead they choice to endorse the blood tablets, in a futile hope that someday the races might coexist in harmony. These same families are often scorned by the purebloods and seen as unworthy of their vampire abilities (for most often then naught they are old nobles) and the newer generation of _blood suckers_ scoff at the idea of digesting fake blood.

Hmm, seems that even monsters can outcast their own kind.

Of course there are humans who evade capture and instead choose to fight the 'vampire tyranny'. These rebel heroes see the vampire ways as despicable and fancy calling themselves Hunters. While some live in fear of their charms and deadly intentions, most sneer and laugh at their attempts of slaughtering the immortals.

So what has become of the mortal race? Of the great race now reduced to rats and cattle?

Most often they are used as cattle, bred and cared for (if you could call it _caring_) until they reach a certain age. Then they are slaughtered for their blood, which goes on to the markets for the local nobles and lesser vampires. Most purebloods or high-ranking nobles purchase live humans to feed from, usually going through twenty humans a month to sate their thirsts. And that is only for one vampire. Families often go through humans as they go through clothes, and one must remember that vampires are vain creatures.

These are the lucky humans.

Some of the mortals, once they have reached the age where most are slaughtered or sold as feeding bags of flesh, are chosen to enter the Pet Houses. Here they are lined up and forced into submission before being put on display so they can be bought by those who have enough money. These pets are often beaten, raped, and kept alive for years before being killed by their masters.

Some of these pets are not the ones who have been bred in captivity. These are the Hunters that have been captured and deemed 'worthy' enough to become a plaything for a 'higher race'. It takes longer for these savage animals to be tamed but more often then not they become so broken that they become the most desired pets. Other times they are kept savage for the vampires who want a challenge, who want to break the spirit of their pets themselves.

Look how far the damned have fallen.

_HiImaLineImaLineFearMehBetch_

Akiko looked uninterestedly around at his surroundings. The landscape on which he and his team of 20 vampires stood was cloaked in darkness, hiding their presences from all other creatures. They surrounded a rather abandoned looking warehouse; its foreboding aura did nothing to the creatures which surrounded it other then make them yawn in boredom. A select few were fidgeting in anticipation.

According to sources there were suppose to be a group of Hunters, along with some survivors who those Hunters were reportedly protecting. A good 100 of them were cramped in that run down building, but only about 40 were Hunters. Hence the large number of vampires Akiko decided to bring along. Though they out strengthened the pathetic mortals by far, one did not get far in their career without being careful.

Once one of his scouts gave him a signal, verifying that there were indeed humans ripe for the taking, he himself crouched and swiftly made his way to the building. Surprisingly their were no anti-vampire charms guarding the safe hold, clueing in the commander that his sources had not been lying when they claimed that the group had just taken to residing there.

Pity, Akiko almost regretted killing the human whelp's family now.

The though almost made the noble snort but he held it in, not wanting to allow the prey just how close they were to their deaths. He loved putting an end to the miserable beings existence. Anybody who said differently, well, they probably weren't breathing right now.

Silence engulfed the building and all around it, no one could hear anything inside it, but that could easily be because of one of a charm. With a nod of his head, Akiko signaled the bombardment of the safe house. All of his soldiers grinned and did as told, weaving their way into windows, some bold enough to go through the front door.

Everything stayed silent as the vampires vacated the open air and crept inside the house which contained one of the dwindling traces of humanities.

_Silence._

Chaos erupted inside the house, turmoil making itself known as both human and vampire blood was spilt upon the walls.

But outside silence still smothered the air, the charm working to drown out the shouted orders and anguishing screams as the slaughter inside waged on.

_HiImaLineImaLineFearMehBetch_

In the chaos a silver haired, violet eyed youth cursed as a vampire swiped at his throat. He succeeded in arching his body away from the blow, but still ended up getting a rather deep gash on his left shoulder. With another curse he whipped out his pistol, engraved with the words _Bloody Rose_ and held to his arm by a chain, and let out a well aimed shot to the vampire's head. For a moment it almost looked like the vampire was going to laugh at the mortal weapon. He didn't get the chance to, as the anti-vampire bullet ended his undead life. The splatter of blood spewed to decorate the withering walls of the hideout and even flew to taint the youth and his previously shiny weapon was now coloured the deep crimson of life.

Ignoring the vile blood now staining his weapon the youth looked around with a quick sweep of his sharp eyes, surveying the struggle going on between the hunters and vampires. Already numerous of runaway humans had been captured, although it was a small number compared to those who had already escaped with the majority of the Hunters in an underground escape route.

Currently the remaining Hunters, which there were only ten of, were holding off 6 vampires rather successfully.

_Fucker's thought we would be easy prey,_ Zero let an almost invisible smirk twist his face, ducking down to avoid another blow by a bloodsucker, _Ch, shows them to get too cocky._ He jumped lightly to avoid a sideswipe to his legs, _Ha only 20 vampires,_ seeing a weakness he quickly ended the vampire's life with a well aimed stab, courtesy of an anti-vampire charmed dagger, _It's almost insulting._

Seeing no other vampire coming towards him, Zero once again let his lilac eyes, coloured a shade darker with adrenaline, take in the survivors and their battles. It seemed only 5 vampires remained, courtesy of the one he just took out, but only 4 Hunters remained, the others probably making a run for it. Zero internally cursed them for abandoning their comrades, before witnessing something which cause his heart to skip a few beats.

An identical mop of silver hair, stained with clotting blood (turning it black), was busy fighting a female vampire with a wicked smirk and equally wicked daggers. Said daggers crackled with electricity which was no doubt controlled by the noble vampire. As his twin was focused on his battle with the noble another leach snuck up behind him and made a move to slice his head off his shoulders.

Zero nipped that plan right in the bud with a well-placed bullet. It tore through the vampires raised arm, efficiently making him turn his attention to the doppelganger of the one whose life he was about to end. A deep growl tore from Zero's throat as the vampire rushed him, another bullet and his life was ended. The Hunter bit back the groan of pain that the gash in his shoulder, which was still bleeding quite profusely, caused and instead made his way towards his twin, who had finally finished with the female soldier. As he came to stand beside his blood he looked around warily, seeing the dead bodies of humans littering the ground, along with scattered ashes. All that remained of the damned creatures which had fallen to their weapons.

It seemed only he and his brother were left, which was good seeing as how Zero was down to only one bullet in his gun. Looking over at his brother he quickly spoke in their native Russian language, aware that there may still be creatures in the shadows, watching them, waiting to hear what information they would give.

"Каждый выходил?" (Did everyone get out?)

"Да." (Yes) His brother answered him in a voice identical to his own. Zero nodded his head with a satisfied air; though on the inside he wished to weep for those lost he could not. Hardening one's heart was the only way to cope with the loss they all faced everyday. Zero shook himself from his thoughts and instead focused on his still breathing baby brother.

Reaching out his hand he caressed his brother's arm affectionately, just to assure himself that his little brother still had a pulse. Ichiru did not seemed surprised, rather he embraced the touching and returned it, languidly gliding his hand up his brother's left arm before his eyes widened. _Well shit,_ looks like his twin finally saw his gaping wound.

Ichiru gave him a disapproving look, but as he went to tend to the gash he was stopped with Zero's hand upon his own. The look in his brother's eyes let him know that he would not stand to be coddled at the moment, there were far more things to do. Ichiru glared but ultimately relented, though the look in his eyes promised retribution.

"Хороший, теперь пойдите в тун-" (Good, now go to the tun-)

A screeching noise cut Zero off and he cursed when he saw that vampires had come to make sure they were wiped out.

"Дерьмо, которым управляют!" (Shit, run!)

Zero hastily grabbed his brother hand and they made a mad dash towards the entrance to the tunnel. Behind them were the near soundless movements of vampires swiftly catching up to them. Both twins simultaneously cursed under their breaths before speeding up, quickly catching up to the tunnel. Finally it came into their sights.

The tunnel went deep underground and usually covered by a huge silver door which was covered with anti-vampire charms, preventing the vampires from following them and slaughtering them in their sleep. However, said door was swinging above the entrance to the tunnel by a thick silver chain. Zero cursed the seven hells in his mind. Those bastards didn't even bother taking it down!

As they came to a halt in front of the tunnel, the footsteps of the vampires' right upon them, Zero followed his instincts with a quickly made decision. Grabbing his brother (knowing he would never go on his own free will) by the waist, Zero promptly threw him into the tunnel. Just as he felt vampire hands grab him to haul him away he whispered, knowing his twin would hear him.

".Я люблю Вас светлячок." (I love you, Firefly.)

And with his last bullet he shot the chain holding the silver door; consequently making it fall upon the entranceway with a condemning _thud_ preventing the vampires from following.

Zero let a small smile cross his face, even as a sharp pain in his neck had him losing himself to darkness; horror filled lilac eyes assuring him his twin was safe.

He surrendered to the darkness.

_HiImaLineImaLineFearMehBetch_

Ichiru screamed until he was hoarse and beat upon the silver door until his already raw knuckles left streams of blood flowing down his fingers.

"Damnitt Zero! How the FUCK could you do this?" Ichiru screamed and screamed and screamed.

And then he whimpered and fell down to his knees upon the floor. His whispered his brother's name like a mantra, praying for the first time since he was a kid that his brother was okay; that this was all some horrible, horrible, twisted nightmare and he would wake up soon. He would wake up to see Zero scowling in the morning light. He would wake up to his brother.

_Please, please, please let me wake up soon._

Unfortunately life doesn't have a reset button and the harsh reality was blaring in Ichiru's face. His brother was gone. The person who loved him more than anyone else was taken from him, most likely to be cattle for a _vampire_.

Just as the realization came upon him all the madness stopped, and a silence so loud it was deafening permeated the air.

_Ichiru would get his brother back, even if he had to fight death itself._

(Kitty: DUN DUN DUN!)

_HiImaLineImaLineFearMehBetch_

Akiko growled at the silver haired hunter which he held in his arms, the brat's weapon could not be removed from him (fucking charms) but it was empty and useless. When they had checked him over for other weapons they had come up with numerous daggers, two katanas, and some small blades. Twerp was loaded with anti-vampire stuff. Luckily they had all been removed with only minor burns subjected to the vampires who removed them. Akiko had been one of those vampires. It was part of punishment for abandoning his soldiers, along with having to carry the despicable mongrel.

Though he did count himself lucky he wasn't reported to his lord.

_Out of all the purebloods I could have served I have to serve __**them**_.

And none would have taken mercy upon the men who was responsible for the deaths of so many. Luckily though his general did not report him, though it was most likely for the sole reason that he would had also had been punished if he had.

Shifting the ingrate in his arms a little, he didn't want the mutt to bleed to death, he breathed a little easier when Pet's Manor came into view. The establishment was known for its high pedigree of pets, renowned for how obedient they were, and notorious for having the most elegant specimens around. His general had told him that it would be a waste of the human to die an easy death, whether it is by a snapped neck or being drank dry he had caused far too much trouble for that. Plus he wasn't that bad to look like; therefore, they decided to do the only thing worthy of this unworthy mongrel.

_Guess who gets to become a pet?_

Akiko was almost sad he himself couldn't beat the human into submission. The disgusting creature was pretty, for someone whose species often fell to trivial things such as diseases. (Kitty:…. Yeah… Vampires can't get diseases…. Why? Because I fucking said so, that's why!... Love?)

Making his way inside the manor Akiko was quickly confronted with the owner. It was a human, whose sole reason for being alive was because of his talent with pets. He was a grubby little creature, standing about 5'3 but weighing around 200 lbs. with a quickly balding head yet extremely hairy face. The man made a delighted noise when he saw the teenager in the vampire general's arms.

"Oooh, my, is this one from the House?" Akiko felt his brow twitch in annoyance. If the grimy being was from the House he wouldn't be bleeding. The place didn't hurt the ones who might become pets; instead they sold them to be beaten by the vampires.

"No, Hunter," came the dry reply, though it did nothing to hither the greedy wretch. If anything his beady black eyes seem to shine with hunger. He clapped his hands quickly, summoning two vampires to his side. Both were beautiful beings, naturally, but they also held dead, vacant expressions in their constant ruby eyes.

_Puppets._

Akiko did not fight the sneer of disgust at seeing the two. If there were anything worse then humans it would be pets, ex-humans enslaved with no will of their own. _Disgusting._

They either did not care about the look or they were oblivious to it (most likely the latter) and stepped up to take the Hunter away from the noble. Grunting in disgust he handed the kid over and watched them as they disappeared down the hall with him.

_Good luck Brat_.

Akiko turned sharp blue eyes to the filth in front of him.

"Do you have what we agreed upon?" the grubby man nodded happily.

"Here, 5,000 for you and I will keep my silence," Akiko got the money and nodded in satisfaction. The purebloods were not to know about this transaction, as far as they knew all the cattle went to the slaughter house.

And just like that he turned and left. Never to think about the silver haired, lilac eyed ball of defiant spitfire again.

_HiImaLineImaLineFearMehBetch_

Kitty: Practicing my Russian. I hoped I did well! *cough*ReviewsMakeMeWriteFaster*cough*


	2. 2: Run Little Lambs

Kitty: Hey everyone, as said in my profile I cannot update _My December _until my computer quits being a bitch. Thank you to all those who told me to write this story! Oh and **THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVOURITED MY DECEMBER (AND ME) I LOOOOOOOVE YOU! YOU GIVE ME REASONS TO LIIIIIIIIIVE!**

**Dis**Claimer: Me no own Vampire Knight. Me broke as fuck. Plus there no hot vampy smex in Vampire Knight… Me no own. *cries in the corner*

Claimer: I OWN THIS PLOT AND I HAVE RABIES SO DON'T FUCK WITH ME!

Warnings: BDSM, Yaoi, Kinky Vampire Sex, Maybe Mpreg, Extreme Violence, and Angst (not too much though *sneaky eyes*)

Special thanks to: **Neliaka** for helping me out with the Russian words and phrases. Thank you!

Sorry for my ignorance of the Russian language *cries* I am still learning ^w^ and with Neliaka I will hopefully succeed in butchering the beautiful language! There is a reason they speak Russian, I promise, it will eventually be explained!

Also, thank you to all who reviewed this story you're the reason it came out so quickly!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN ZERO BEING TORTURED (NO RAPE) IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT THEN WHEN IT COMES TO **_**HI IMA LINE ANNOYED YET? **_** SKIP UNTIL IT GETS BACK TO THEE REGULAR **_**HI IMA LINE FEAR MEH BETCH**_. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Enjoy the story!

_HiImaLineImaLineFearMehBetch_

A groan of pain as the first thing Zero was aware of as he regained consciousness. Dimly he recognized as the sound coming from him but dizziness prevented him from scowling at the weakness he showed. He sluggishly attempted to move his body, at first languidly trying to move his arms before attempting to stretch the soreness from his legs. A light flashed hazily in his mind when his attempts failed, a growing sense of uneasiness coming to him when the last few hours caught up to his pain ridden mind.

The first thing that registered was the fact that both his arms and legs were wrapped in chains, preventing movement. The second was the fact that he was nude as the day he was born. The third was the pain still resonating from the wound which had yet to be healed or even treated. Dry blood was clotting on it, most likely turning it a nasty black colour, tinted green with infection. Red blood, now dried, ran down his body, painting it a vampire's delight.

_Disgusting_.

Choking back the bile which was making its way up his throat, Zero wearily opened his eyes, not surprised to find his surroundings dark. The only sound that could be heard was a steady dripping noise coming from outside his containment center. With a quick sweep Zero looked at the cell like compartment he was in, the walls and floor made of cold stone but at least it was relatively warm and dry. It was also very small, barely enough room for 3 people, both width and length wise. The ceiling looked quite imposing, however.

_Well, looks like they can always stuff the bodies upon each other._

Moving was out of the question, both the chains and pain continuously shooting through his body saw to that. Zero cursed under his breath at his helplessness.

_Nothing left to do but sit and wait._

He was not disappointed.

He did not know how much longer he waited stretched out upon the floor, shoulder throbbing like hell. It could have been minutes or hours, the lack of window prevented him from seeing the sun so it was a shot in the dark (quite literally). However, eventually the door to his cage did open and a rather grubby looking human came in. His short stature yet round belly and beady eyes bore quite a resemblance to swine, and the disgusting odor which he reeked of did nothing to hither that observation.

For a while it seemed as if there was nothing that the man would do except stare at the gorgeous body laid bare before him, bound by chains. Zero felt a look of disgust twist his face when he noticed the slight bulge in the man's pants.

_Well, that's going to give me nightmares,_ he thought dryly.

The man took no notice of the vehement look on the bound boy's face; instead he opened his mouth to speak to his captive, still looking at the boy's body with greedy black eyes.

"You should know," he stated with a look of superiority over his face, "you are lucky. Instead of dying, which you deserve, you get the _honor_ of becoming a pet for one of the…" the rest of his self-righteous monologue was drowned out from the Hunter's ears.

_Pet_. That one word so despised but humans. To become one, to become a broken doll with no thought or will of his own was not an option. Zero would face the seven layers of hell before he caved into the will of some leech. His rage-filled lilac eyes narrowed at the grubby man who still spoke of his _honor_. By the end of his time here Zero would make sure that the fat man was lying dead at his feet.

He was broken out of his thoughts when two lifeless look vampires came in, both eerily beautiful but listless and controlled. Zero sneered at them, _ex_-humans was what they were. They were nothing but the upper-classes playthings, turned for amusement and kept around as dogs. They had no thoughts other than what their masters wanted them to think and no will of their own, the scars which littered their bodies was proof of that. Vampires were not supposed to scar, but if their masters did not want them to fully heal then their bodies would yield to the command.

Of course they were not like that when they were first turned. It took an extensive amount of power to convert them to nothing more than puppets. Power only a pureblood would have.

_This rat is favoured by the purebloods_. Good, that would make his demise all the sweeter.

Once again the two vampires broke him out of his wonderings; the male of the two glided over to him and held him down while the female released his bindings. Once he was free Zero still could only lay there with the male vampire holding down his arms. He was still too weak and pain ridden to shrug the vile creatures off. For now all he could do was lay there and pay attention to the human which had finally stopped blabbering and now looked at the Hunter in the face, though still refusing to meet his venomous gaze.

The grubby creature finally broke the silence, addressing Zero in such a way that it made the silverettes blood boil.

"Now you will be referred to as Silver until your Master picks a name for you," Zero did not attempt to mask the growl in his throat and the flinch of the other man gave him a sense of satisfaction, "Your wound will not be treated. Our customers like to see a couple wounds on their purchases." Zero promptly said fuck the pain and struggled against the hands which held him down. _I just want to kill him a little bit._

Yeah right, Zero wanted that fucker bleeding… Profusely.

The silver haired beauty growled when the vampire refused to let up, not even budging at the weak Hunter's attempts. Great, now two people were added to Zero's very lengthy 'To Die' list. Let's see how many more get on there before the day has ended.

Just as he went to struggle some more a harsh pinch was made at the base of his neck. All he knew was darkness after that.

_HiImaLineFearMehBetch_

A groan tore from Zero's throat when he opened his eyes, expecting to see the dank innings of his cell but instead he was hit with a harsh onslaught of light. He cursed in his native tongue under his breath before making a mental check of himself.

His shoulder still throbbed like it was filled with fire, but other than that all his limbs appeared to be in tact. He was even wearing clothes again, albeit they were little more than rags, but still. _At least now I am partially covered._ The shirt hung off his skinny frame and was made of an itchy material and it fell down to his mid-calf, covering most of the skimpy shorts they had given him.

(Kitty: Psh, if I came across Zero like that there would definitely be some kinky, dubious consensual sex XD)

The room they placed him in was a step up from the room before. This one had light, and carpet, and a bed. Rolling his head Zero saw the oak door to the room open and a burly human walk in. The man was rather good looking, if you discount the grotesquely ripped muscles which he sported with pride. To his credit he did not flinch while poisonous lilac eyes attempted to glare him to a crisp.

When the man caught sight of the festering wound on the Hunter's shoulder he sighed heavily and brought up a chair to sit beside the bed. Zero continued to glare.

"Listen Hunter," the man's voice was husky and befitting of his image, "I don't want to do what I have been ordered too." Zero raised an inquisitive eyebrow, the man did not answer his question verbally; however, he did rake his eyes over Zero's form suggestively. The silverette froze as realization dawned on him. Eyes widening to near twice their size and thoughts filled with escape and disgust.

_They want to. To. _

He could not even finish the thought. He always knew vampires were beasts, but it seems like even humans can be just as twisted and cruel. Zero tried to force his body to move, he really wanted to strangle this man, but it remained in the same position, too drained and pain ridden to move. A growl echoed throughout the room and made the muscular man smile to himself at the stubbornness of this new prey and he continued with his train of thought.

"I don't _want_ to do it; therefore, I am not _going_ to do it," He laughed at the Hunter's skeptical look. "Listen kid," Zero hissed at the name, "you owe me." And with that he stood from his chair and swaggered out the door, leaving a raging Hunter behind.

_HiImaLineFearMehBetch_

Minutes, maybe hours, passed by but time seemed little to the seething Hunter. As he lay, clothed in rags, contemplating what would happen to him, he soon found himself drifting.

Drifting to the past, shifting through time, consumed by blood-soaked memories.

_Russia was beautiful in the winter, with its snow white purity. It alone housed one of the last human villages, buried deep in the woods. The humans went about their everyday lives, unafraid of vampires. Their puny village was so small, and poor, the thought that vampires would want it for their own never crossed their minds._

_They forgot just how greedy vampires are._

"_Зеро, беги, бери своего брата и спрячтесь_." (Zero, run, take your little brother and hide_) Anna Kiryuu whispered urgently to her son, pushing him gently in the general direction of the house. An eight year old Zero tilted his head up at his mama, wondering why she was rushing him to hide. They weren't playing hide-and-seek were they? _

_The young child did not notice how silent the woods had gotten, too silent. The village which they lived a couple minutes from was usually bustling at this point, alive with laughter and chatter. Even the snowfall, which came unusually heavy this year, would not deter the civilians from the outside. Rather they rejoiced in the cold whether, which signaled the coming of a new year. _

_Why was it so quiet today? Zero could hear only his heartbeat and the breaths of his mother puffing gently against his hair. _

"_Zero!" it was still a whisper, but gradually increasing in urgency. Why was Mama so scared? _

_Anna looked around in a paranoid manner, her long moonlight hair laying disarrayed on her shoulders, are long bangs overshadowing her frantic blue eyes. Her instincts screamed at her to get her children to safety, but she knew they would hide better without her. Her little lambs would be safe from the slaughter. _

Zero winced and shut off his mind, refusing to think about the past anymore. The haze of blood-curdling screams and crimson painted snow, dark laughter, a flash of white fangs.

And then nothing but accursed silence, which had stretched on and on, only to be broken by the sobbing of children whose innocence had been brutally taken away.

The grubby man interrupted his thoughts by coming through the door, an enraged expression on his face. Zero sneered at the other man's bad attitude, his own lightening up a bit. There's nothing like seeing your captors in misery.

When the man talked, more like screeched, Zero winced his eyes narrowing and head starting to pound.

"Okay you despicable rat!" _Hmm, didn't know he knew bid words,_ "You will be kept sexually intact, but only because that will make you worth more on the market!" The man screamed this all with dramatic hand gestures, his tone anything but happy. Zero had enough biting his lip and retaliated, voice a bit hoarse from pain.

"You have no right to sell human beings you swine," every word was dripped with a healthy dose of venom and succeeded in turning the man a deeper shade of red. Zero was just waiting until he popped a blood vessel, the veins on his chubby neck bulging against his skin. The Hunter wrinkled his nose in disgust before making a biting remark, the worst he could think of, "You're no better then those leeches."

This had the opposite affect of what he wanted them to.

Instead of becoming enraged further the man seemed to swell a little bit in pride (which made him even more enormous) and his face gradually lost its red color, veins receding back into the skin. He seemed almost…. Giddy? Zero likened the dramatic mood changes to PMSing.

(Kitty: Fuck knows I'm like that. One moment I'll be like RAWR IMA BITE YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF! And the next I am hugging you. 0_o *cough* anyways…. Continuing)

"Hmph, well, I suppose I am as great as our honorable vampire lords," if possible Zero's glare intensified, this man brought his hatred level to a whole new extreme. The man chose to ignore the glare trying to burn holes through him and continued his nose snootily in the air, "Now, will you obey, serve, and submit to your Master, whoever they may be?"

By this time he had gotten close to Zero to hear his answer. He promptly spat in the man's face, a look of disgust twisting his own lovely features.

At this the man looked irate, but not enraged _The swine's probably use to it_. Instead he took out an overused handkerchief and wiped away the spittle, he then proceeded to continue with his speech.

"Very well, you will be broken," his voice held an undertone of victory and with a snap of his fingers the two vampires once more entered the room before splitting up, the male going for his arms and the female for his legs. Just as he was about to struggle he felt another pinch at his neck.

_Damnitt, I am getting tired of being knocked out._ Was his last thought before darkness consumed him.

_HiImaLineAnnoyedYet?_

A dripping sound was what Zero awoke to, and even with his eyes still closed he could tell he was somewhere with little or no light. For a moment he thought he was back in his first cell, but at the same time it felt different. First of all he was not lying down, rather he was upright, and his arms stretched high above his head to the point where they were almost pulled from their sockets. His feet barely reached the floor, which put more pressure on his abused arm sockets. The pain resonating from his wound felt like white-fire and he almost wished for sweet blackness again in order to quelch it. The last thing to come to him was how cold it was.

And just how naked he was.

As this last thought processed into his mind his eyes snapped open. As he foretold it was dark in the room, but there was a single light coming from a dull bulb hanging limply from the middle of the ceiling. That's where he himself was, dangling as it were, looking around at his surroundings, still grimacing in pain from his stretching wound. Dried blood already stained his shoulder, fresh blood making its way down his torso as the wound opened and tore. It still held a greenish-yellow tint to it, and was starting to smell a bit. All signals pointing towards it being infected. Badly.

As he surveyed the room he was in he noticed it was very much like his last one, but more spacious and…

Zero's eyes widened. In front of him a regular table sat, one which resembled the table you would see in hospitals as patients were being wheeled into ICU. On top of it lay various sharp objects and torture devices. Scalpels glinted ominously in the dim light, long blades sat stained with crusted blood, whips with spikes at the end lay splayed out.

He would never admit it but his heart skipped a bit when the muscular guy from earlier entered, a grimace on his face. His voice was gruffer then earlier, hinting at his displeasure, "Well twerp, looks like we get to spend more time together." He continued on, ignoring the glare sent his way.

"I thought you were smarter then this kid," he shook his head and picked up a rather nasty looking whip, "You should have just said you would obey." He moved in front of Zero so the lilac eyed boy could see the whip, "Now I have to break you."

The whip was long with three tails. Each tail was leather based and thin, one ended in bits of glass, the other was littered with sharp edges of metal, the last was covered in metal which was hooked sharply, specifically made to rip and tear chunks of flesh off a person's body. Zero wrapped and clenched his hands on the chain which held them, a determined glint entering his eyes. He set his jaw with grim determination.

The man saw the transformation and just shook his head in dismay. He really did not want to do this to the kid, he had spunk and he was not looking forward to breaking his spitfire spirit. However, his family needed the money and protection this job offered. With that in mind he made his way behind the teenager.

_WHAPSSH!_

The first hit was hard and precise on Zero's previously unmarred back, staining it with liquid red. Three cuts now stained his skin, two bad but relatively thin. The last though, caused by the hooks, was ripped open and flushed his whole back an angry red. Zero could feel the flesh now missing from his skin.

It burned, oh sweet kami it burned. The pain wracked his body like nothing else; in comparison he could not even feel the pain on his shoulder anymore. He tried to take in a breath, shutting his eyes, but just as he did more hits followed.

_WHAPSSH!_

He squeezed his eyes tighter, the pause between hits getting shorter and shorter.

_WHAPSSH!_

His mouth opened in a silent scream as the hooks tore chunks of flesh from his body. He could hear the skin drop to the floor.

_WHAPSSH!_

_WHAPSSH!_

_WHAPSSH!_

The strikes continued back-to-back for what seemed like hours, before finally stopping.

The abused teen shut his eyes tightly, preventing tears from escaping. The only sound breaking the silence was the steady stream of blood hitting the ground and Zero's shaky breaths. Soon enough footsteps could be heard as well and Zero opened his eyes, blinking back tears as he stared at his torturer in front of him.

The man gave him a pitying look, "Do you submit?"

Zero choked out a firm, "No."

The man nodded and went to the table, laying down the whip which was now covered in blood and bits of flesh. Zero tried to stop his trembling (from pain) body, only to fail. The man paid him no heed as he looked at the instruments before him before picking up a rather large, but still thin, scapel.

He looked it over before nodding and returning to Zero, this time staying in front of him. Which Zero was grateful for because his back could not take anymore abuse.

The man stood in front of him (Kitty: Fuck, his name's Kyrou, so sick of writing muscular man!) and they were eye level with each other, due to Zero's stretched form. Kyrou hoisted the chain up higher, making Zero go with it. This caused the boy to scream as he felt his left arm (the infected one) pop out of its socket. Kyrou did not stop until he was eye level with his chest, Zero now panting heavily in pain.

With a nonchalant attitude the man raised his scapel and proceeded to cut away at Zero's flesh. At first he just made tiny cuts and pressure points, causing Zero to wince and actually let out a groan of pain. Once Kyrou got bored with this he put the bloodied scapel back on the table before taking a lighter and flat blade. Again he went to the Hunter's back.

Zero clinched his teeth, determined not to scream.

Kyrou shook his head at the teen's attempts and looked for the deepest and most sever cut. It was smack dab in the middle of Kiryuu's back, one cut which he had whipped severely seven times, hitting it with the hooked tail. Deep crimson flowed from it in a steady wave, the ragged edges just beginning to clot. It stretched from his left hip to right shoulder, it was sure to leave a rather nasty scar.

Kyrou nodded his head. This one would do.

"AHHHHH!" Zero's agonizing scream filled the room. Kyrou just winced at the noise before continuing his work, stretching the two edges of the cut to make it a bit wider, being sure to rip through muscle as he did so.

Once the ragged edges were spread even further then before Kyrou lazily wiped away some of the blood around the edges, though more quickly took its place. Shrugging slightly he picked up the blade, which lay at his feet, and flicked the lighter open. Indifferently he held the blade over the flame, making sure it had a reddish tint to it before snuffing out the flame.

He then took the heated blade and, by its flat side, pressed it into the open wound, being sure to catch the frayed edges of torn muscle as he did so.

The sound which Zero emitted was one of the most horrifying sounds Kyrou had ever heard, and it made him accidentally push further into the wound. Zero made the sound again at the increased pressure, tears of agony making way down his face, leaving behind wet tracks on the dirtied skin.

Zero wished for death, anything for this torture to end! He could feel the melting of veins and muscle, the stench of burning flesh stung his nose. He held back his sobs of pain, but the screams still tore from his throat, making it raw. He tasted the copper tang of his own blood filling his mouth and coughed of the vile substance. His throat had started to bleed….

Kyrou stopped his ministrations, once again moving so he stood in front of the weak and pain racked Hunter. Gripping his crimson stained chin forcefully, it would definitely bruise; he yanked the boys head down from its thrown back position, and waited for the boy to open his eyes. When brown met watery lilac the questioned once again,

"Do you submit?"

For a while he was hopeful the answer would be yes, contrary to how he was acting he did not enjoy breaking in the new pets.

Zero heaved in greedy mouths of oxygen, still struggling to come out of a pain induced fever so he could answer the man.

"N-No," the answer was stuttered in pain but the conviction in Zero's eyes told Kyrou that he would not change his decision. The man nodded and went back to the table.

The screams continued long into the night.

_HiImaLineFearMehBetch_

Once Kyrou emerged from the room which housed a now unconscious Zero, immediately set off to find the boss (AKA grubby man), not caring about the blood which covered him. All who saw him coming quickly scurried away, though some were curious enough to keep looking at him even as he passed them by. It was not rare for him to break the newest pets, but rarely did he come out with so much blood on him. Plus he had been in that room for hours, and by the looks of things the new one had not yet submitted. That is, if the displeasured look on Kyrou's face was anything to go by.

Kyrou quickly found the man he was looking for; he was in the dining room. He quickly approached him, and the man sat up straighter when he took note of him, the arrogant look on his face slipping as he saw the defeated one on Kyrou's.

"What is wrong?" He was quick to demand. Kyrou bowed respectfully before replying, "Hishiwa-san, the boy refuses to submit and I have done all I can to _persuade_ him."

The shocked look on Hishiwa's face was expected, never had Kyrou failed him before. It quickly turned to one of rage, his temper a short fuse which had bee lit and he demanded if Kyrou had tried everything. The man hesitated before answering, wondering if he would go to hell for speaking the only thing he could think of.

Yes, he would be spending a long time in hell.

"Well, Hishiwa-san, there is one thing that is most assured to get the Hunter to comply." An impatient look from Hishiwa urged him to continue, "If we infected him, and then refused his body of blood, he would quickly break."

Hishiwa's face was overtaken by a grin of glee, only to falter, "And who would change this mutt?" Kyrou paused before answering, "Shizuka Hio…"

_HiImaLineFearMehBetch_

Zero had just regained consciousness when he heard the door to his cell open, and he glared at the person who entered, though it lost its effect by the fact he was still dangling and dripping with blood. His eyes were still blurred and hazy from pain, which shook his body and caused it to tremble, making the chain which suspended him to rattle. All he could comprehend was the immense pain racking his body and his fervent wish to die.

And then blurred golden hair, thirsty crimson eyes, and a flash of fangs.

Then a sharp pain in his neck, along with the feel of blood being drained from his already blood loss suffering body. It continued for a while, neither hurting nor pleasuring, in all quite annoying and uncomfortable, until it suddenly stopped. A small part of his brain registered his confusion and he looked blankly at the being before him, who whispered in a pretty feminine voice.

"Look at the last of the Kiryuus," the being got closer, twisting a crimson stained lock around her finger, "After 10 years, at last, I have succeeded in killing you all."

_People screaming as their village burned, deathly silence, a woman's butchered body staining the pure snow beneath her; her moonlight hair splayed out like a halo, dead eyes staring into nothing. A female's chilling laughter._

_So much blood._

All was quite for a while, only interrupted by shallow breaths and the rattling of Zero's chain.

Then a pain so horrible I cannot describe it with written words racked Zero's body. It felt like fire were in his veins and running desperately, looking for an escape. His body felt like it was being stretched and twisted, his pores leaking blood from every surface. His head shot back, mouth open in a silent scream.

Then nothing. His head came back down to his chest, tears of frustration and pain once again streaking his face, a throb presented itself in his neck. Zero scrunched his brow in confusion.

His wounds he no longer felt pain from.

Weakly he looked over to see the state of the wound which had been so badly infected on his shoulder. Nothing remained there save for a porcelain scar. Even his shoulder had seemingly popped itself back into place.

Zero craned his neck, wincing as the throbbing increased, to see if his back was in the same state. Unfortunately it was physically impossible to do that, but the ways things felt…

It was as if he had never been wounded.

Just as he was wrapped up in his thoughts Kyrou came through the door, the mysterious woman having already disappeared. Zero growled at him. The man ignored him and instead reached up until, which a final click, the chain which had been holding Zero released him and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. To his surprise his gun fell next to him, still connected to him by the chain which held it to him by his wrist. His hands itched and ached to hold it, but after so many hours of pain his body was lax and would not move to his commands.

He looked up at Kyrou, who was currently taking the chain from the ceiling and putting it onto the cart with the instruments he had used in his torture lay. The thought to grab some of the sharp objects passed through Zero's mind, but it was quickly dismissed. He had his gun, and in his weakened state he would have no chance in sneaking another weapon or even wielding it.

Once the man left, wheeling the cart away, Zero still lay curled up on the floor, trying to regain some strength and movement in his limbs. Twisting his head he took note of the clothes in the corner, the skimpy ones. _Better than nothing._

He did not try to move, only curled up further, his arms holding the Bloody Rose close to his chest. He thought of the woman who had pained him, the woman who was so familiar.

_Flames licked the sides of the once homely cottage, burning it, melting the snow which it sat upon. Two children stood in the snow beside the burning house, one crying over the butchered bodies of his parents, the other looking stoically onward. He did not grieve; he just felt cold anger take hold of him, revenge clawing at his heart. He would kill the pureblooded wench who did this. The one with golden hair and laughing crimson eyes. _

Zero's eyes widened as realization set upon him. The one who had bitten him, Shizuka, the wretched and forsaken pureblood who had wiped out his entire village. The one who had…. Bitten him.

_Oh God, help me. I'm a monster._

Zero closed his eyes, trying to block out the truth of what he was. One of the monsters he so hated. At least Ichiru could not see him now; he would never have to see his brother as one of the damned.

_I'm going to die here._

Zero shoved the thought out of his head, both the truth of what he was and the future. Instead he shakily forced his body up, standing on his hands and knees before forcing himself to his feet. To his surprise he stood standing, albeit quivering, even though he felt weakness and weariness claw at his bones.

Heaving a deep breath he shakily made his way over to the pile of clothes, having to pause every so often as to not fall down. Once he reached them he pulled them on, wincing when he had to stretch and put the shirt on. Yep, it was the same skimpy clothes he had awoken in, but at least he was now partially covered. For a moment he was confounded as to what to do with his gun, before deciding to put it on his thigh, high enough so it would be covered by his shirt.

Unbinding the chain from his wrist, thank you Hunter charms, he quickly wrapped the chain around his thigh, though he had to do it slowly considering how clumsy his fingers were being. Once the chain was tight he tucked the gun into it, securing it there. After making sure it would not slip, Zero contemplated means of escape, ignoring the burning in his throat. He contributed it to the screaming he had done.

But didn't the transformation heal him?

_ImaLineFearMehBetch_

Kaname held back a sigh of aggravation.

"Kaname-sama, it is time you got a pet," his friend, Takuma, said for the millionth time. Although the blonde noble abhorred the idea of owning another being, he being part of a family which advocated the blood tablets, he knew that Kaname must have one. Not only was it expected of him, he was a pureblood prince, but Takuma worried about his friend's loneliness. The auburn haired vampire did not act like it, but Takuma knew that he must be lonely. His constant traveling served the purpose of keeping him busy but also served to keep him from making any close friends. The only ones he talked to on regular occasion were the vampires which he worked with, or the ones who alleged their selves to him.

Even then he took no joy in it. Takuma wanted his best friend to soften his heart, and if that meant buying another human being then Damnitt that's what's going to happen!

Kaname shook off his friend's warnings and looked out the window of the limousine they were in. He preferred his solitude, but if it would keep his friend from nagging he would put up with the presence of another being. He would just have to pick someone old so they would die soon enough.

The pureblood was unusual for a vampire. He, like his friend, advocated blood tablets and harmony between humans and vampires. In fact, his family was the one to create the blood tablets. Luckily with the decline of humans more vampires were willing to partake of the blood tablets.

Kaname's caramel eyes narrowed at the thought. Not the blood tablets of course, but the state of the human population. It seems like the females in captivity were becoming infertile, no doubt from the fact of inbreeding. It was becoming increasingly difficult to find and capture the remaining humans who had eluded the vampires for so long. Especially with the Hunters.

This was all good with Kaname, the no capturing of humans, as he did not want to see the species snuffed out, even if he did find them quite unbearable sometimes. The Hunters, however, were tenacious, and refused to even talk with a vampire on friendly terms, much less a pureblood. For now that was fine, as they have mostly just been helping the remaining humans keep their freedom, but one day the two groups would have to come to an agreement. Until then Kaname would let them keep killing level E vampires.

_Less work for me_.

Takuma coughed, signaling that they had arrived at the pet house. This time Kaname did not bother to hide his sigh and got out of the car, not paying attention to anything except getting this over as soon as possible.

Takuma rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior and entered the establishment, eyes scanning for the owner. Said person quickly found them.

"Ah! Hello Kuran-sama, Ichijo-sama!" he bowed so low he almost touched the ground. Kaname gave a look of indifference, though Takuma could detect a hint of disgust in his eyes. Takuma ignored it and smiled at the man.

"Hello Hishiwa-san," the oaf fumbled over himself at being addressed by such a high-class being but quickly regained himself. A wide grin covered his face, "Would you like to see our merchandise?"

Inwardly both Kaname and Takuma rolled their eyes, but outwardly nodded their consent and were quickly escorted to see the 'merchandise' by Hishiwa. As they walked Hishiwa would point out various pets as they walked around in less then nothing. Each time he would look hopefully at Kaname, but the pureblood would only shake his head and they would move on. He was thoroughly bored until something caught his attention.

The smell of blood.

It was different then regular blood though; this one was almost captivating in its sense and Takuma to note of it as well, both vampires momentarily closing their eyes to drink in the fragrance. Kaname quickly found himself becoming hungry.

That's why he completely bypassed the startled human and followed the scent of blood. Hishiwa was about to protest but stopped at the look Takuma gave him. Heaving a sigh he followed the two vampires, already knowing where they were going.

Kaname stopped in front of a metal door, from behind it was that captivating smell. He pushed it, only to see it was locked, which was quickly taken care of via Kaname's pureblood powers. Once the door swung open both he and Takuma, Hishiwa still sputtering, walked inside.

There lay the most captivating human Kaname had ever set his eyes on.

The human's hair shone like silver in the dim light, his eyes lilac with a tinge of red around them, a long lithe body made for fighting, his clothes leaving a lot of porcelain skin which Kaname's hungry brown orbs took in.

_Wait._ Kaname made an imperceptible tilt of his head before making his way over to the Ex human, which quickly growled at him and moved back further into the corner, crouching low to the ground. Kaname narrowed his eyes; this vampire had been starved and beaten, if the scar on his shoulder indicated anything. Still keeping his eyes on the vampire Kaname directed his question to Hishiwa, who had finally come into the door.

"Who is this one?" Hishiwa was quick to answer, "He is a savage Hunter my lord, recently brought in. He has refused to submit yet, despite our _techniques_ so I am afraid I would not suggest him as a pet as he would cause more trouble then he is worth."

"How much would that worth be?" what the man said only fueled Kaname's desire for the abused vampire. He was a mystery, and would provide a challenge for the still young pureblood. Kaname smirked,_ he will submit to me._ Oh what a fun pet this one will be.

Hishiwa sputtered again before naming a rather high amount, Kaname just nodded and signaled to Takuma to pay the man. Takuma did as much and Hishiwa stepped further in to receive it.

Bad move on his part.

With a snarl the vampire Kaname was watching with rapt attention moved with agility surprising of his starved body. The next thing everyone knew was the fact that the man was laying dead, decapitated, and the boy stood on the opposite side of the room, crouched in another corner.

Both vampires gazed at one another, having a silent contest with their eyes. Finally Takuma broke the stare, mumbling to himself as Kaname smirked in victory.

"Fine, you can keep him." Takuma continued to grumble and walked away to wait in the limousine, Kaname could handle himself.

The prince made his way over to the crouching form, paying know heed to the Hunter's growling. Once he was close to the other he crouched to be eye level with crimson eyes.

"What's your name?" the demand was simple but the vampire just growled more. Kaname felt an answering growl rise in the back of his throat but pushed it back down and repeated the question. He got the same results.

Caramel eyes darkened, an evil smirk twisting his face when he thought of how to get the vampire to respond. Raising a hand he slowly unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, leaving his collar exposed. The boy eyed it hungrily. With deliberate slowness he bit into his index finger, blood rising to the surface.

The reaction was quick and expected.

The other vampire jumped at him, trying to get the blood, but Kaname was quick to stand and pin the other against the wall, his free hand holding the other's above his head. Leaning closer to the ex-human Kaname sensually brought the finger to his lips, smearing the blood across them before sucking on the digit, eyes dark. The silverette watched with rapt attention, eyeing the digit hungrily and unconsciously licking his lips.

Kaname held back a moan at the sight the other vampire made and leaned in closer, taking the now wept and healed digit out of his mouth. He ran it leisurely on the other's collar bone, watching with hungry eyes as the vampire half lidded his eyes, tilting his head the smallest bit.

"Now, now," his voice came out huskier then normal, "if you answer me, I'll give you a treat." The digit which had been skimming along the vampire's skin came back up to Kaname's own neck where he applied just enough pressure to draw a little blood.

The boy moaned before seeming to search for an answer to the question, eyeing the blood with such a hunger it made Kaname shiver.

"Ze-Zero… Kiry-kyruu," the answer was choked put was still an answer and Kaname nodded, testing the name on his lips. The name rolled off easily and tasted sweet. With his ever wicked smirk Kaname praised the boy.

"Good Zero," his name was all but purred, "I am Kaname and I am your Master."

It seemed like Zero would retort but before he could Kaname released his bound hands while simultaneously making a cut on his neck. Zero was quick to latch onto the spot, sucking eagerly. Kaname moaned at the feeling, one of his hands going to Zero's waist to hold the other to him while the other went to his head and grasped at soft, blood stained locks. Zero's arms were wrapped around Kaname, bringing the pureblood closer to him as he drank the sweet nectar that was Kaname's life blood.

Once the cut healed Zero growled a bit before swiftly sinking his fangs into Kaname's supple neck. Kaname groaned at the feeling, deciding to dismiss the Hunter's growl since he had yet to make any rules, and tilted his head further to give access to the hungry vampire. The hand clenched on Zero's waist pulled him tighter against the pureblood's firm body. Zero moaned as he sucked up the sweetest wine he had ever tasted, before finally becoming full.

Slowly he retracted his fangs, causing Kaname to hiss, and sucked and lapped at the blood that had escaped his mouth, sucking to make sure there was not a drop left behind, lapping at the closed wound. Kaname sighed and held in another moan at the other's ministrations before using his powers to put him to sleep.

While a blood crazed hunter was easy to deal with, a sated and fully conscious one would most likely be a hassle. Kaname picked up the now sleeping Zero bridle style before exiting the room, stepping over the body of Hishiwa.

As he made his way to the limousine he could not help but smirk to himself.

His pet and he were going to be having a lot of fun whenever the other awoke.

Kaname looked forward to the challenge of conquering the other's body and obedience.

_HiImaLineFearMehBetch_

Kitty: So there you have it! The longest and quickest chapter I have ever written XD 15 pages, 7,121 words! This is an accomplishment for me so do not burst my bubble!

*throws muffins and ZeroxKaname plushies to all who read and reviewed*

I love you guys/gals! You are the sole reason this chapter got out so quicky


End file.
